Out Of The Blue
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: He feels alone. Stuck in a world where everyone has a mate and he has no one. But that all changes...when he first sees her./Sounds more angsty than it actually is! haha
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, man! Please?" Seth exclaimed, punching Jacob playfully in the shoulder.

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "No. For the last time I'm not going cliff diving with you!" Seth rolled his eyes and groaned as Jacob went back to working on his motorcycle. "Why don't you go with Embry or Quil?"

"I can't; they're both busy. And I _would_ go with Edward, but he's spending the day hunting with Bella in Canada." Seth said downheartedly, sitting down on a box of spare parts.

"I missed the part where I asked." Jacob chuckled, making Seth groan.

"Why can't you go again? Come on, you're my last hope!" Seth asked hopefully.

Jacob hung his head in annoyance for a second before looking up at the younger boy again. "I told you; I'm going to finish up here and then I'm out to see Nessie."

Seth groaned for the millionth time just in that hour, before standing up. Suddenly they heard footsteps on the gravel outside of the garage. Seth was too busy pacing, but Jacob turned to see Leah coming toward them.

"Hey, why don't you ask Leah to go with you?" Jacob asked, already chuckling at Seth's reaction. Which was always the same, a quick head shake that clearly meant no.

"Go where?" Leah asked as she approached them.

"Nowhere!" Seth said quickly, making Jacob laugh even more.

Leah rolled her eyes and said, "Look, I'm just here to tell Jacob that he has a call."

Jacob looked up at her. "Who from?" Leah only turned and walked away, leaving them behind. "Thanks!" Jacob called after her sarcastically, where she just waved over her shoulder. Jacob rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting his hands off from the grease and oil.

"Who do you think it is?" Seth asked, although not very interested.

"Probably Nessie. I never told her where we were going for lunch." He began to walk away, but Seth called after him.

"So, is that a definite no to cliff diving?"

"Yes!" Jacob responded.

Seth perked up. "Yes?"

"No!" Jacob called back, annoyance clear in his tone.

"But you just said yes!" Seth called, chuckling at Jacob's reaction. He loved to push him to the edge.

"Ugh!" Jacob shouted, disappearing into the house.

Seth chuckled after him, sitting down on the same box as before. But after a few seconds of being alone, he sighed at realizing he had generally _nothing_ to do. Here he was, a seventeen year old shape-shifter, and yet he had no idea what to spend his time doing.

He eventually stood up and headed toward the forest, hoping he'd come up with something to do while running through the woods. He started to run at full speed and suddenly his clothes ripped off, his skin being replaced by mounds of fur. He got down on all fours and disappeared behind the trees. He was a wolf.

He ran passed tree after tree, spacing out. This went on for a while, until he began to get bored and slowed down. He trotted to a certain spot in the woods, where hidden deep in the trunk of an old pine were a pair of khaki shorts, a T-shirt, underwear and a pair of Jacob's old shoes.

Seth transformed back into a human and put the clothes on. He couldn't go through the woods everyday naked, so he placed them there for occasions such as this.

He casually walked through the forest, seeing through the branches that the sky was growing darker. He couldn't believe everyone was too busy to even go cliff diving with him. It wasn't _as_ scary as some of the things people did these days, at least to him.

"_They're all too busy with their girlfriends."_ He thought, picking up a stick and subconsciously breaking it into smaller parts. _"Even Embry and Quil have mates, yet here I am; alone in the forest at almost sun down."_

Seth was always optimistic and cheerful, and he rarely had a bad time doing anything. But he was also immature and childish, meaning he would mope around if he wanted to. And recently he'd had a reason to. He was single, and he wanted to imprint on someone.

He himself didn't _really_ get the idea of imprinting on someone. Seriously, taking one look at someone you don't even know and automatically knowing you want to love, protect and care for them? That was insane, to him at least.

But he wanted it. He wanted to feel special to someone, like he was the one thing that made them happy. To put it lower, he wanted a _girlfriend_.

Seth sighed and threw the many pieces of the stick on the ground, running back to his house. He didn't transform again, seeing as though he didn't want to rip another pair of clothes. So it took almost half way longer to get back, but he didn't care. It wasn't as if he was doing anything else.

He walked through his front door and kicked off his shoes. He looked to the clock hanging in the hallway, seeing that he was gone for almost three hours. He was about to go upstairs when someone stopped him.

"Wait!" It was his mom. "Seth, are you _really_ going to leave your muddy shoes in front of the door for me to trip over later?"

He chuckled and came back down the steps. "Sorry Mom." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder, passing him to get to the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready!" She called over her shoulder.

He sighed, stopping midway at throwing his shoes in the hall closet. "Uh, Mom? I-I'm not really hungry."

She looked back at him. "What? You're always hungry!" He chuckled again, but she had her eyebrows scrunched together. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I-"

"He's just upset he hasn't imprinted on someone yet!" Leah called from the couch. Seth shot her a death glare while their mom just looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Honey, is that true?" She asked, turning back to him.

He just looked at her for a second before shaking his head. "No, she's insane."

"Oh, am I? Because our wolf telepathy says differently!" Leah said cleverly. Seth hung his head and sighed.

"Seth." Sue Clearwater said gently, her hands on his shoulders. He looked back up at her. "Why are you in such a rush to imprint on someone? I mean, you're only seventeen! Do you really want to be tied down at such an early age?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what I want! All I know is that I feel…incomplete."

A loud snort erupted from the couch. Seth huffed angrily at his sister as Sue shot her daughter a warning glare. "Leah." She said sharply, cutting Leah short.

"Look, I'm just gonna go get cleaned up for dinner." With that he turned and went up the stairs. Sue sighed at his retreating back before walking into the living room, to the couch.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, disapproving her daughter's behavior.

"Look, I'll apologize to him later. But if I didn't say anything, he wouldn't have spilled _so much_!" She said the last part sarcastically. "At least I got a little bit out of him."

Sue was silent, lost in thought. "Just go set the table. And you're damn right you'll apologize to him later." Leah sighed and got off the couch, walking into the dining room to do what her mom told. And even though she was harsh, Sue would agree that Leah was right.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next day, Seth was just wandering around the house when the front door opened. He seemed much like an eager puppy, running to see who it was. The real reason, aside from his optimistic attitude, was that he was just too bored.

"Jake!" He said happily to the young man who had just walked in.

Jacob smiled back at him. "Hey buddy."

Seth rolled his eyes at the nickname but asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me here. She said she wanted to talk to me about something?" Jacob explained.

Seth shrugged. "Beats me. She didn't say anything about it, to me at least."

Suddenly Sue Clearwater emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands with a cloth. "Actually, I wanted you two to talk."

They both looked confused, but all Sue did was pull Jacob aside. Although she turned back to Seth and said, "Don't you dare try to listen in on us. I know you have super hearing or whatever, but cover your ears. Alright?"

He groaned but did it anyway. His mother was one of the only people who could tell him to do _anything_. But he kept his eyes open. He watched as they turned their backs to him, speaking in hushed tones. His mom said something to make Jacob nod, and they turned around again.

"Okay, you can let go now." Sue said, making Seth drop his hands.

He looked from each person before asking, "Okay, so why is he here?"

Jacob and Sue exchanged glances before Jacob put an arm around Seth's shoulders. "Come with me, I want to talk to you about something."

"But what about-" Seth began, looking at Jacob but pointing to his mom.

"Just come on." Jacob said, leading him out of the house. Seth was confused but followed nonetheless, until they were out near the edge of the woods.

"_So_, what did you wanna talk about?" Seth asked after a while of them just walking.

Jacob stopped, making him as well, and sighed before saying, "Your mom told me you were having…girl troubles."

Seth realized what he was talking about and groaned. "Mom." He sighed, but Jacob patted his shoulder.

"No, man. It's alright." He reassured.

"No it's not, it's embarrassing." Seth said, scratching his head.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Hey, you're talking to a guy who fell in love with the girl he thought he loved's daughter! _That's_ embarrassing!"

Seth chuckled, feeling a bit better. "I guess you're right."

Jacob nodded, but then turned serious again. "But really, I hear you want to imprint?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know, maybe it's just a phase or something. But it seems like _everyone_ has a mate and I'm alone."

Jacob nodded in understanding. Seth looked up at him and asked, "Can you tell me…w-what it's like?"

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"I mean, how does it feel to imprint on someone? And how do you know when you have?"

Jacob chuckled. "Trust me, you'll _know_." Seth grinned, but still looked at him expecting more. Jacob looked up to the sky and thought for a minute. "I guess, it feels like…it's hard to explain. When you first see your mate, it feels as if you're the only two on the planet. Nothing else matters but _that _person. You feel an overwhelming urge to protect them. To care for them. You would do _anything_ for them."

Seth nodded, leaning against a nearby tree. "Sounds kinda scary." He chuckled, staring at the ground.

Jacob shrugged. "It is. And isn't." Seth looked up at him, but by then Jacob was smiling at him.

He came over and gave him a noogie, making Seth squirm to get out of his grip and making Jacob laugh. "But don't be in such a hurry to imprint, man. It'll happen when it's meant to." Jacob explained after Seth got away from him.

Seth straightened out his shirt. "You sound like my mom." Jacob chuckled before checking his watch. Seth watched him before saying, "You have to go?"

Jacob nodded. "Sorry, bro. But hey, maybe we can go cliff diving later?"

Seth smiled. "Promise?" Jacob laughed and nodded again.

"I promise. See ya!" He trotted back to the house, leaving Seth behind in his thoughts. He leaned against the tree again and stared at the ground.

He had no idea that he'd find his mate sooner than he expected.

**Okay, let me say something before you review!**

**This is my very first Twilight fanfic! I'm more of a Harry Potter fan, I'll admit, but I also REALLY enjoy the Twilight saga as well! (Hence the fic! :P) I haven't read all of the books, but I've seen the movies and they're pretty cool!**

**Anyway, Seth is my absolute favorite werewolf in the series! Jacob's cool, but I just love Seth. (Carlisle or Jasper is my fav vamps! :3) So I wanted to write something about him, and since there's no real character written for him in the actual story, I'm making my own! I'm not big on OC's, so I'm not going to have a picture of her or anything! And I'll say right now; she'll be as close to average as possible. Mary Sue's bug the life out of me, so I'll stay as far away from them! Haha**

**She'll come in probably the next chapter, but only if I get enough reviews! :) So, READ&REVIEW! Haha**

**Also, I hope I stayed close to the actual character! If I didn't, please tell me! I'd love to know so I can fix them!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm gonna head out for a while!" Seth called as he walked down the hallway toward the front door.

"Wait!" Sue called, running down the stairs. Seth turned to face her as she asked, "Did Jacob talk to you?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes. You were there, remember?"

"I know, I just wondered if he answered any questions you might've had-"

"Mom?" He asked, cutting her short.

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine." He leered, almost reassuringly. She, believing it, smiled.

"Oh, good. I just want you to be happy." She said affectionately, in a very motherly way.

He smiled for real this time. "I know." He nodded, before turning around again. "Okay, I'm gone."

"Be safe!" He heard her call before closing the door. He chuckled and shook his head, looking around at the trees.

Again, he had nothing to do. Maybe, if luck decided to be nice to him today, Quil or Embry would be home. Filled with a new hope, he lightly jogged over to Quil's house first.

The young wolf was out in front of his house, washing the dirty and damaged car parked in the driveway. Seth walked up to him, his eyes on the vehicle.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Seth chuckled, his question directed to the practically totaled car.

Quil sighed in slight annoyance, dropping the sponge he was using in a bucket of water. "Long story short, I wrecked the car."

Seth laughed even more, making Quil roll his eyes. "Well obviously!" He laughed, before dying down and shaking his head. "Anyway, wanna do something?"

"Can't." Quil stated, Seth's hopes dropping. "I'm grounded, meaning I can't go anywhere and have to wash just about _everything _in the house."

Seth sighed in disappointment, something that didn't go unnoticed by Quil. He, along with everyone else, knew how Seth felt about imprinting. So he sucked up his mood and patted the younger teen on the back. "I'm pretty sure Embry's home, though."

Seth looked up, smiling. "Great, thanks!" He began jogging in the other direction, when he stopped and faced Quil again. "And…good luck with that."

He pointed to the car and Quil sighed loudly, Seth grinning and taking off again. In a few minutes he made it to Embry's house, knocking on the door.

Tiffany, Embry's mother, opened the door and greeted Seth with a smile. "Hello Seth. Here for Embry, I presume?" Seth chuckled and nodded. "He's out back."

"Thanks Tiff." Seth said quickly before going to the backyard, where Embry was working on a motorcycle. Ever since he saw Jacob doing it with Bella he decided to give it a try. It never worked out, but Embry was hard headed and wouldn't give up until he got it right.

"You're _still_ working on this thing?" Seth asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Yes. I'm almost there, just a few more-" Suddenly something sparked on the bike, making Embry jump back in surprise. Seth, of course, just laughed.

"Yeah, you're _almost_ there." Seth said sarcastically in between laughs, clapping his hands. "Bravo."

Embry sighed and stood up. "Reason why you're here?"

Seth wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "I was wondering if you'd like to do something. Everyone else is busy."

"So I'm your last resort?" Embry questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much." Seth stated, smirking.

Embry rolled his eyes as he threw an old, stained blanket on top of the motorcycle. "Whatever." Then he looked at Seth. "Just not cliff diving, okay? I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

Seth put his hands up. "Fine. Anything to make me less bored. Hey, we could go surfing!"

"Nah, too cold for that." Embry shook his head. "What about going into town?" Seth groaned, making Embry raise his eyebrows. "Hey, you said yourself that you were bored. At least it's doing something."

"Yeah, but why _town_? It's just full of humans and nothing to do. Not that I don't like the human race, they just seem more…lackluster than us." Seth explained.

"We could check out the ladies." Embry joked, bumping his elbow into Seth's arm.

"Hey, what happened to Beth?" Seth asked. Beth was the girl that Embry had been crushing on for a few weeks. She's all he would talk about, and he'd spend all of his free time with her.

Embry sighed and shrugged. "It didn't work out."

"Reason?" Seth asked as they started walking.

"…I thought I imprinted on her. But turns out, it was just a crush."

Seth's mood deflated with the mention of imprinting, but he didn't let it get in the way. "That's rough, man." He said, patting Embry's shoulder.

"It's nothing. Wasn't written in the stars I guess." Then he shook his head. "But forget about that. Let's go into town and see what we find."

"Alright, fine." Seth sighed, following Embry to his truck. "But if it sucks, I'm blaming you."

.

.

.

"Okay, we're here." Seth said as he hopped out of Embry's truck. "What now?"

"You know, I could always just leave you here." Embry reminded him.

"I'll shut up." Seth sighed. "But seriously, what now?"

"I thought you said you'd shut up." Embry asked. "What about _that_."

Seth ignored him, looking around the small town. There really was _nothing_ to do in the town of Forks, Washington. That's why he never visited, although he had a strange feeling about it.

"Seth?" Embry said loudly, snapping Seth back to reality.

"Huh?" He asked back, confused.

"You kinda spaced out there for a minute." Embry stated, Seth clearing his throat. "Something wrong, man?"

Seth just shrugged. "It's probably nothing. Just…" Suddenly he spotted the Lodge, a place he'd heard Bella mention before. "Let's get some food."

Embry nodded, having no problem with the idea of eating. They made their way toward the building while two girls were just leaving.

"Maybe _they'll_ get your mind off Beth." Seth chuckled, motioning to the girls. Embry rolled his eyes and they kept walking, passing the girls.

But when Seth brushed shoulders with the one, he froze. He didn't know what was going on, only that he couldn't move away any farther from the two girls. He turned around to only see the back of their heads, one brunette and one with black hair.

"Dude, what's going on?" Embry asked after he realized that Seth had stopped.

Seth simply ignored him and went after the pair, a newfound determination coursing through his veins. He even pushed a few people out of his way, following them no matter what. Embry was left standing behind, completely confused.

Finally Seth caught up to them. "Excuse me?" He called, making them stop and turn their heads.

Suddenly the world stopped spinning. The girl standing beside the brunette disappeared and so did everyone else, and it was just the two of them on the sidewalk. On the whole planet.

Seth stopped breathing as he examined her, brown eyes to match the hair. She was just a nobody two seconds ago, and now she was his whole world. The only thing holding his feet to the ground.

"_I guess, it feels like…it's hard to explain. When you first see your mate, it feels as if you're the only two on the planet. Nothing else matters but that person. You feel an overwhelming urge to protect them. To care for them. You would do anything for them."_

Jacob's words echoed in his head, and that's when he knew.

Meanwhile Embry, watching the entire encounter and noticing Seth's composure change, smirked. He sighed in contentment, happy for his friend.

"He's imprinted."

**Wow, I never thought I would update this one! But here it is! :)**

**Okay, so I guess technically you haven't met her yet. But she's appeared, until the next chapter! Haha**

**Read&review! I'm not the most EDUCATED person on Twilight, so if I get anything wrong I want you to TELL ME! I don't want to have wrong facts, because who enjoys a story like that? :P (P.S. Thanks to Twilightfanatic1 who told me about the wolf telepathy thing! haha It helped! :)**


End file.
